thebravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth is one of the main characters and a female protagonist on Bravest Warriors. She and Chris grew up together, and Chris has feelings for her. Beth Father was a member of the Courageous Battlers along with the parents of Danny, Chris, and Wallow. Beth does not have a mom, and was reproduced from her father, as revealed in the comics. Her signature weapon is her cat caltrops. Overview Beth makes her first official appearance in "Time Slime", where she and the bravest warriors recieve a holo message from Supreme Chancellor Gayle the Glendalian, of Glendale. Beth is the one that tells her that their parents are missing, sucked into C3 zone two years prior. After arriving on the planet, Beth and the warriors arrive in the Fartsparkle chamber under the instructions of Professor Fartsparkles, and find the dead bodies of their future selves. Beth is disgusted after Gayle and Wallow begin to make out, however Pixel intervenes and starts to piss off the 'big time thingy', leading to all of their deaths. Seconds after however, a third time loop version of Beth arrives, and refuses to enter the room after seing all the bodies. In "Emotion Lord", Danny gets Zgraxxis fever, and begins to go crazy. Beth, Chris and Wallow attempt to cure him but Beth begins to question the situation, after realizing how odd the day has been, and the fact that she had mysteriously grown a squirrel-like tail. They are interrupted by the Emotion Lord, who is intent on testing Chris to see if he is ready. Realizing that the Emotion Lord is the reason for Danny's fever, Chris becomes angry making Beth worried, and she beckons him to stop, but he ends up shooting his laser at him, failing his test. Afterwards, the Emotion Lord cures Beth of her tail, although she is slightly dissapointed. In" Butter Lettuce", Danny bothers Chris in the holojohn by summoning sexier holo versions of Beth as a "reward" for defeating the Wildebeest. He commands the computer to create a 30% sexier genie version of her, and then a 40% sexier genie. Wallow eventually tells the computer to make her nine thousand times sexier, causing her holo to appear extremely overweight. She is oblivious to this when she walks into the room, tired and recently awoken. After brushing her teeth and rinsing her retainer, she leaves the room, locking it from the outside and trapping Wallow, Danny, and Chris. In"Memory Donk", the Bravest Warriors lose their memory due to the presence of a Memory Donk on their bus. At first, she is unfazed by Chris who claims he knows her, but later begins to recognize him as a friend. She also discovers that rubbing the red sticker on her belt causes a cat to come out, which she can use as a weapon. When the bus driver commits suicide, (unable to drive due to his loss of memory), and the Memory Donk attacks the Bravest Warriors, they band together, fighting the Memory Donk off, and safely landing at the Memory Donk convention center on Mars due to Beth's quick thinking. She kisses Chris for the first time in the series, just before the Memory Donk grants them their memories back, when she says they are only friends. In "The Bunless", Beth and Chris help assist the people of Bunless 9 by absorbing the entitiy of Killrock into her buttocks. She then has to bond with Chris/Chamsey in order to get the two entities back together and protect the planet. After Chris gets nervous, knowing he can't do it, Beth helps him through it and teaches him, causing Killrock and Chamsey to begin to fall for each other. After they begin to argue however, Danny steps in and dances with Beth instead, flattering Killrock. Eventually, Chris and Chamsey become jealous and take Beth back, causing Killrock to once again fall for Chamsey and creating a new era of peace for the bunless. Afterwards, Beth begins to bond with Chris at the celestial alignment. In "Lavarinth", the Bravest Warriors arrive on a volcanic firebug hive mine in order to destroy it. Beth uses her poison cat claws for the first time, against a firebug. She was annoyed along with her teammates after the unexpected arrival of the Emotion Lord. She was offended after he began to "talk smack about their pepper". After they enter the hive, they are ambushed by one of the firebug's robots which explodes, causing them to be trapped. Eventually, after completing an analysis of the Emotion Lord's finger prints, IQ, favorite color, and DNA, Beth comes to the conclusion that the Emotion Lord could really indeed be Chris in the future. She tries questioning him about Chris' future, but doesn't get an exact answer. After the Emotion Lord gives the firebugs the ability to read Beth, Chris, Wallow and Danny's minds, the war is effectively ended and they are able to leave on good terms. In "Gas Powered Stick", Beth invites her best friend Plum into the Bravest Warriors hideout fort, but is annoyed when Danny and Wallow keep vying for Plum's attention. The two of them then hang out in Beth's room, where Chris sees her shaving her underarm due to the gas powered stick, supplied by the Emotion Lord. Chris and Plum later kiss, creating a love triangle between Chris, Plum and herself. At this point in the series, Beth is unaware of Chris' feelings for Plum. In "Dan Before Time", Beth laughs at Danny's attempt to create a time machine in order to visit his younger self on Mars and save him from humilation. She also watches as Danny's future self travels to their time in order to destroy the machine because Danny's plan doesnt work out. In "Cereal Master", Appearance Beth appears as a young human girl, with long black hair and lightly colored skin. She sports a mini white collared jacket over a green jumpsuit with hover pants. She also has a dark green belt with a red sticker that, when rubbed, produces her cat'o' nine tails, around her waist. She also sports grey thigh socks and black boots. Beth is seen to own reading glasses, and also wears a retainer. She is considered attractive by Chris, who has a crush on her. She bears a slight resemblance to her father, Johnny Tezuka. Relationships Chris Chris likes Beth and wants to be more than friends with her, however Beth only sometimes shares these feelings and is more or less unaware of his affection. In "Time Slime", Chris jumps in front of a shock of lightning just before it is about to hit Beth, sacraficing himself (even though his efforts are in vain). He is also shown to take interest in her in the episode "Butter Lettuce", where it is also revealed that the two were childhood friends. In "Memory Donk", she kisses him for the first time after losing her memory, however goes back to her normal self after their memories are restored. Plum Beth and Plum are best friends, and the two hang out together at the Bravest Warriors hideout fort. In Gas Powered Stick, Plum is introduced to Wallow, Danny and Chris, the latter of which she eventually kisses, interfering with Beth and Chris' interests in each other. Beth Related Themes *Beth's Retainer *Beth's Sticker Pet Powers/Abilities Beth's main power is her Cat lasstes/cat 'o' nine tails, which she can produce by rubbing the red sticker on her belt. Trivia *Beth is the only warrior with hover pants. *Beth is the only female member of the Warriors *She uses a retainer, as seen in Butter Lettuce. *Due to her last name Tezuka, it is possible that she is of asian descent. *When rubbed, the sticker on her belt produces her cat 'o' nine tails. Gallery Category:Bravest Warrior